


to be loved and to be in love

by zlpayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Kiss, A tattoo, M/M, a dumb boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlpayne/pseuds/zlpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gets a tattoo that Zayn isn't very impressed with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be loved and to be in love

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this I feel like tweeting about it wasn't enough. At all.

"Hey Zayn, you're okay with me broadcasting our relationship to everyone. Right?" 

"Li," Zayn warns. 

"Yes or no, Zayn."

"You know I hate the attention but I do also love showing you off." 

"Good." 

An hour and a blowjob later, Li finds himself pacing the parlor floor. He's weighing his options. Pros and cons. Rights and wrongs. Outcomes and consequences. Would he really do it? Would his job even allow him to just walk around with a neck tattoo? 

Fifty five minutes later he's $90 short with a burning neck fumbling to get the wrap off because it's already itchy and poking into the softness under his jaw. 

Three hours later, Harvey between his legs sleeping, he hears Zayn walk in. 

"Li?" Zayn walks in eyes on his phone. "What'd you text me to get home for? Like I just saw this man." 

"I have a little surprise, come back here." 

"Listen Li if this is one of those little kink fests like you know I love you but not tod-" He cuts himself looking to Liam who's sat up grinning eerily. "Uh?" 

"Come closer." Liam demands, a little too excited. "What's new?" 

Face to face, Zayn examines Liam, eyes lingering on his lips. "Is that a new lipgloss?" He's shoved back. "No you asshole, look closer." 

He sees it then, a red spot on the side of Liam's neck. His hands reach out instinctively to inspect the wound. As he turns Liam's head, gentle, always gentle, he notices the traces of black ink he's come to be familiar with. "What's .. um.. what's that?" 

"Read it," 

"Liam," Zayn warns. "Does that, does that say what I think it says?" His only response is a grin that turns into a smirk. "What do you think it is?" "Shut up babe, is this fucking henna, it's got to be henna man." He pauses to gauge Liam's facial expression. Zayn starts to worry. "It's henna right, like, it'll come off in 2 weeks right? Liam, fucking answer you wouldn't get my fucking name tattooed on your neck in size 32" 

"It's not that bad is it, babe? Like remember when I asked you this morning if you minded. You said you didn't." 

He falls back suddenly a weight on his chest, caged in by two small thighs. "You fucking dick! I thought you meant broadcast on twitter or summat, not this!" Hand coming up to Liam's jaw, pushing it to the side to reexamine Liam's new piece.

Fingers trailing over block letters, eyes wide, heart weak at the audacity yet loyalty of this stupid boy under him. He leans down lips ghosting Liam's, "Next time, you take me with you. Might get a piece to match yours. Except no one will get to see mine but you." He laughs before pressing his lips against Liam's.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about this more on tumblr @ zlpayne 
> 
> im sorry that ended so abruptly also everyones always like im soo bad at endings but that shit is hard and titles are harder man shit
> 
> also some lil grammar mistakes you should forgive me for unless they get really annoying then tell me 2 fix em


End file.
